If it was all Laxus Dreyar
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: This will be the whole fairy tail series (even the new ones, maybe even get into the manga) With Laxus as the main character. Which means, he was the one that brought Lucy to fairy tail! Maybe more romance.
1. Note

**BETA NEEDED!**

I will write this story as soon as possible but if you are interested, I would love if you could be my beta! Just a heads up^

First chappie of this story will be posted soon thank you!

PM me if you are interested


	2. I'll make you smile Episode one

**Ok so the first chapter is Laxus meeting Lucy. Lucy in this story may be a little OC. she won't be happy-go-lucky all the time. that will come later. in this story it's Laxus showing Lucy the power of friends and all that good stuff so Laxus is the good guy. also the first five or so chapters may be a little different than the first three episodes of the anime (give or take episodes) just up until the lullaby arc. after that it will be pretty much the same just a little twisted. Anyways here's the first chapter! **

A hooded figure ran across the dirt path leading into the port town of Hargeon. Just in the distance the person could see the train station the train into the port just ready to depart. The figure ran towards it, off of the hell it seemed to be standing on. The figure then began to lose its balance and slid across the wet dirty creating a faster way in getting down the hill.

Once the figure came to a stop it began to run forward into town. It could hear the conversation of two men. And maybe a child.

"Sir" one said "the train is about to depart, do need some assistance?"

"No" the other said "I'll be fine, just let me rest a bit"

"Natsu, come on, get up we gotta go, if we are right, the 'salamander' person should be here." the child said. When the figure turned towards them, the child was just a small blue cat. It was pulling on a man slumped on the ground of the train, the man looked deeply sick.

The cat turned just in time to lock eye contact with the figure and held it for a second until the figure on it lip and turned away, thought it could still her the small cat. "Hey Natsu did you see that?" it asked

"Happy, just get me off the train" the figure ran off at a steady pace only looking back once seeing the train leave. Somehow it hoped the male got off in time.

The figure ran faster this time by passing city folk, hoping not to run into any. The wind began to pick up each time it's foot slammed into the pavement of the Hargeon streets. It gabbed the hood covering it's face and ran even faster. City folk watched as it passed by, wondering why it was in such a hurry. Little did they know, this figure was running away from something, or rather, someone.

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

Laxus was just coming out of one of the bakeries in Hargeon. He was on his way to the train station to get back to his own town, managolia. He looked down at the box in his hands. "This better be a good cake if Mira sent me all the way to Hargeon just to get it." He said to himself as he walked back towards the train station.

Just then he turned a corner and smashed head first into someone. The cake flew up and landed straight on the ground. "Dang it!" he cursed. He turned back to the person he ran into to see her on the ground tears running down her face. "Oh, sorry lady. Did I hit you that hard?"

She quickly stood up and slapped the hood she had on before back on. She looked behind her and gasped. "This bad, I have to go, I'm so sorry" she took off running again.

"Wait!" Laxus yelled after her and looked back over to the cake now smashed on the ground. "Mira is going to hang me" he looked up and the city's guards took off in the same direction the woman went. He sighed and looked down towards his feet to see a small brown pouch on the ground. He picked it up and peered inside. A few keys sat inside, they must have belonged to the woman. He stood up and began running in her direction.

By the time he made it to her, she was surrounded by guards who were surrounded by town's people. Laxus took off that way and dove into the crowd of people

"You Stop Right Where you are!" Laxus heard a guard say as he pushed through the crowd of people before he made it to the middle. In the middle stood the woman from before and two guards holding her still. "You have the right to remain silent"

"Leave me alone! I have done nothing wrong!" she yelled. The guards took off her hood showing her semi-long blonde hair and pushed her towards someone.

A man with dark blue hair walked up and grabbed her. "Thank you" he said looking down at her. "I'll be sure to take her back to her father, he seems to be waiting"

"My father" the woman whispered, she didn't look to happy about that. Laxus thought he had seen enough and decided to help her.

He took off running and met eye to eye with the man that was holding the woman. "Let her go" he said glaring his way.

The man glared back. "And who are you supposed to be?' he asked.

"None of your business, let the girl go"

"Do you know who you are talking to" the man barked swinging the woman to his other arm and pointed a finger at Laxus.

"No and I don't care. I asked for one thing and that was for you let her go not your name"

"I am salamander of Fairy tail, it would benefit you to know who you are talking to." He said, ignoring what Laxus said.

"Fairy tail huh?" Laxus send taking a step towards the man and raised his eyebrows. "Alright then. Fight me. I hear fairy tail mages are pretty strong, I always wanted to battle one"

The man threw the woman to the ground and glared at Laxus. "Fine if a fight is what you want, a fight is what you'll get, let's just get this over with so I can take this woman to her father" The woman gasped and looked away. The 'salamander' took off towards Laxus and tried to kick him.

Laxus dodged and sent one of his own. The man was smashed into a wall. Laxus started to glow and crack with lightning. "Sorry, 'salamander' but that won't be happening." The man stood up and clapped the palms of his hands together and a big ball of purple fire came his way. Laxus grabbed the woman and dodged. The man sent more, bigger and bigger each time. And each time Laxus easily dodged them.

"What!" the man said "how can you dodge my attacks so easily!"

Laxus looked back over at him and raised his eyebrow. "Is it my turn?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply from the man, Laxus sent a bolt of lightning his way. Once it struck him, the man cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Laxus walked over to the man, the woman still in his arms. The 'salamander' looked up and stared into his pale blue eyes. "That was too easy" Laxus said "are you really from fairy tail? Huh? Show me your guild mark" the man's eyes widen and he opened his mouth to say something but then shut it almost immediately "just what I thought, you make me sick" Laxus kicked him one good time and turned to leave.

"But how! How did you know!" the man called after him. Laxus turned around and grinned.

"Because I'm a fairy tail mage, Laxus Dreyar grandson of the master. And the salamander you're talking about is my guild mate, Natsu. Think twice before you want to live a lie." The man sat there wide eyed, some gasped and asked was that really the real Laxus of fairy tail. Laxus just turned to leave.

"Wait the girl!" Laxus looked down to the woman in his arms.

"Oh yeah, tell daddy she doesn't want to come home"

Laxus went back to the bakery and asked for a new cake to replace the old one, luckily, they were able to make another it would just take them an hour. So here Laxus was stuck in Hargeon for another hour.

The woman sat on the steps of the bakery looking down at her feet. Laxus was surprised she didn't try to run away. He remembered he had her keys in his pocket. He walked over to her and sat down beside her hand over the brown pouch.

Her eye widen "My keys!" she gasped looking down at them.

"You dropped them when we bumped onto each other, are they special?" she nodded gabbing them out of his hand and hugging them to her heart.

"They're my celestial spirits" she said.

"Spirits?" Laxus repeated. She nodded again.

"Do you want to see one?" she asked Laxus nodded this time. She took one out, closing her eyes and whispered. "Open gate of the giant crab, cancer" golden light glowed and when it cleared, before them stood a bowing crab like man.

"Lucy," he said "it's nice for you to call me out. Is there something I could do to help you?"

"Lucy?" Laxus said "is that your name?" he asked.

Lucy nodded "Lucy hearta- just call me Lucy for now" Laxus nodded and looked back up to the spirit. "Cancer, my… my….friend wanted to see a spirit"

"Never seen one before, ebi?"

"Ebi? Shrimp?" Laxus said raising his eyebrow.

"It's his catch phrase" Lucy explained. Laxus stared at her for a second then laughed, a full laugh.

"Oh I get it, because he's part crab or whatever" Lucy smiled, and Laxus stopped laughing. "whoa, you smiled. That was the first time I saw you smile since we met."

"Yes," cancer said. "Master Lucy doesn't smile much"

"Cancer" Lucy warned.

"Ever since her mother passed, she has had a mask of coldness and seriousness all the time. Us spirits would try and make her smile but nothing would nothing but seeing the stars"

"Cancer, that's enough!" Lucy glared up at her spirit. Laxus frowned, he knew what it was like without a mother. He liked seeing her with a smile, somehow he wanted her to continue having one, but how?

"My apologies, Lucy" Cancer said "I have said too much."

"Thank you, you can go back now"

"Yes, I wish you well, ebi" the golden light appeared again and the spirit had disappeared.

"I'm sorry about that, Dreyar-san right?" Lucy said

"Yeah, you can just call me Laxus"

"Alright then, Laxus" the door of the shop they were sitting outside of opened. The shop owner stepped out and smiled down at them

"Young man, you cake is ready" she said.

"Really? I thought you said it will be ready in an hour?" Laxus said

"Yes, we thought we would have to bake the main cake, but we already had one made. Therefore we only had to add the decorations" Laxus went inside, paid, and came back to Lucy standing up about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Laxus asked frowning.

Lucy's face saddened "I don't want to be a bother on you because if I stayed that's what I'm going to do" Laxus shook his head.

"You won't I promise. I kind of like having you around anyway and trust me I don't say that often" Lucy looked up at him as he started walking again. "Come on"

"Where are you taking me?" she asked following into step beside him.

Laxus looked down at her and smiled. "A place where I know will make a smile come to your face more often"

Her eyes widen and she stared at him. "Where?"

"Fairy tail"

**Sorry if there are any mistakes! next chapter will be much better. and longer**

**and as always thanks for reading**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail Episode 2

They stood there looking up at the tall building. Wind blew a small sign with the words FAIRY TAIL on it and the guild mark. On the inside it sounded loud and rowdy. Laxus took a step towards the door before he felt a tug on his coat. He turned around to see Lucy looking down with a worried face. He kneeled in front of her and she pouted when he ruffled her hair.

"'I'm not a kid, I'm 17!" She said. Laxus laughed

"Alright then, don't pull on my coat like a little kid. You look cute when you pout" Lucy blushed before looking away. Laxus stood up and went towards the doors again. Lucy followed behind him as he pushed the double doors open. The guild members looked his way and yelled out thousands of greetings. Lucy stepped closer behind him as if she could melt into his body or become invisible. She was sure no one could see her before Laxus began walking again.

"Whoa Laxus! Who's the girl!?" one said

"Laxus finally got him a woman!"

"What just that quick?! He just went to get some cake"

"That shows that he has game!"

"Yeah and he must really like her if her brought her all the way to the guild."

"You go get'em Laxus! You lightning animal!" Laxus shook his head at his guild mate's response. He turned around to see Lucy with wobbly legs and the look of someone who's just seen a ghost, and it was all thanks to Gray Fullbuster. Naked in full glory.

"What so Laxus is back and brought a lady with him?" He said walking towards them.

A lady beside him sighed and shook her head. "Gray, pants" she said holding up a glass to her lips before she took a sip.

"What, Waa!?" he looked down and covered up his parts. "God Damn it!" he frowned and looked over at Lucy. She took a step back before hiding behind Laxus. "Young lady who I don't know the name of and is hiding behind Laxus, do you mind if I use your underwear?" Laxus frowned down at him before smacking him in the face sending him to a wall.

Laxus didn't notice loke walking behind him and grabbing Lucy. "Oh gray" he said "you should be more thoughtful of the ladies, they are of course the biggest path of our futures" Lucy looked up at him blushing just as he looked down at her. "Ah and you must be the beautiful maiden that came in with Laxus, if you ever want to drop him, I am must certainly open any time for a gorgeous lady like you.

"n-n-no thank you, I'm sorry, but I rather stay with Laxus" she said wiggling out of his arms and running over to Laxus who grabbed her and glared at loke.

Loke stood there his mouth agape looking at the two. "No way!" he heard someone say "did that girl just turn down loke!?"

"Wow Laxus must have really but his charm on her, look she won't even leave his side"

Loke's fan girls came running to him telling him he still had them, but he wouldn't take that. "You fend!" he yelled at Laxus and pointed a challenging finger at him. "How dare you take away a lovely lady from me, we shall fight and see who is the best in place to take her hand in marriage!" he yelled taking his jacket off, his fan girls, of course, then screamed.

Lucy shivered at the thought of being his wife. Laxus just raised an eyebrow and watched as loke charged at him his fist back. Laxus just caught it and threw him into the same wall gray was just getting up from. Which meant he went crashing into the raven haired boy.

Laxus shook his head just as a shadow pasted over them. "A REAL MAN FIGHTS FOR THE WOMAN HE LOVES" Lucy turned around to see a big man standing over her with up spiked white hair looking down upon her. She screamed.

Laxus looked over at the other man. "Nice to see you too, Elfman" he said.

"YES, hello Laxus" he said fist-bumping him. "I can see your manly showing." Laxus laughed Elfman looked back over at Lucy as she hid in Laxus's coat. "Who's the woman, we're dying to know man" he said. Laxus grinned and looked over at Lucy, pushing her forward.

"This is Lucy, I found her in Hargeon. She was looking for a place to go so I asked her to join the guild." Lucy bowed while blushing in embarrassment.

"Very manly of you Laxus!" Elfman said pumping his fist in the air.

"Did I hear someone joining the guild?" a voice said behind them. They turned to see a young woman with long silver hair, like Elfman, walk up with what looked like a stamp.

"Oh big sis" Elfman said giving her a brotherly hug, pulling her off the ground. She smiled and walked over to Lucy when he but her down.

"You must be the newcomer" she said. "My name is Mirajane, nice to meet you" Lucy stared at the woman a second before she nodded. Mirajane's smile widened "Now, what color and where do you want your guild mark?"

* * *

Lucy looked over at Laxus as he came back from what was called the mission board. He sat down beside her and kicked his feet up on the table. He looked relaxed, Lucy was the total opposite. She felt like her arms and legs were like jelly. She heard Laxus chuckle so she looked up at him to see him looking back down at her.

"So where's your guild mark?" she held up her hand and on the front of her right hand in pink was the curved sign of the guild. She was now a member, but she didn't look happy, more like scared. "What are you nervous for?" he asked. She blushed and looked the other way.

"No reason" she lied

"Liar" he teased. He looked down at her and could tell she was tense. "Lucy, chill. Care to tell me what's got you so nervous? You've been like this all day"

She clenched her hands into fist taking her jean shorts with it. "I'm sorry" she said

"Is it about what that man said?" she remembered what he had said. Her father wanted her back.

"Yeah" she said softening her grip on her shorts. "I'm afraid my father will come here and take out all his anger on me, on you guys, you just welcomed me here and I don't want to make you suffer because of me" Laxus reach up and ruffled the girl's hair before he pulled her head onto his chest.

"Lucy, I don't think you understand where you are at." He said "take a look around at all these people here" Lucy did and looked around at the unfamiliar faces. Gray talking with the girl from before who was drinking. "Those two, that's Gray and Cana." The woman laughed at something gray said before grabbing a barrel and tipping it to her mouth.

Lucy flinched "is that a…"

"Yeah, she's a heavy drinker. And gray, he has a stripping problem" she looked over to a young girl looking through some books "that's levy, she's a book worm" behind her stood two men cheering her on "and those two are her teammates, jet and droy, they worship her like a god" Lucy looked back to Mira and Elfman. "And Elfman and Mira are missing someone to their team, I won't say too much on that topic though" Lucy nodded, she knew not to pry too much on other people's business. She looked over to loke, surrounded by women. "Loke is always like that surrounded by different ladies every day, they say it's because he's trying to get over something in the past" he shrugged "I don't know too much about him though. But my point is, these people all have hard past, events in their life that brought them here. You're not alone Lucy. Fairy tail is a family because, for the most part, the people here don't have one" Lucy looked again at all those people and to think they all went through something painful that lead them here.

She looked up at Laxus "then that means you went through something too" Laxus's eyes narrowed a little and Lucy could tell maybe she shouldn't have asked, but he still answered anyway.

"Yeah, I did, but it's over now" he looked down at her and smiled "what about you, what brought you here?"

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes with her head still on his chest "you, you brought me here"

"Is that a smile? I think I just saw a smile" Lucy looked up at him before pouting. Laxus frowned "what no! As much as I like that cute little pouting face you have, I want you to smile again." Lucy looked the other way still pouting. "Oh come on Lucy"

Elfman turned around and looked at the two. "Well will you look at that" he said watching them. Mira looked up and smiled at them. "I think Laxus has a new little buddy, very manly" Mira giggled.

"Aww aren't they cute?" she said smiling. Just then the main guild doors swung open to show a young man and a small blue cat strolling in.

"Oi!" he yelled ignoring the greetings people called to him as he came in. "is Laxus Back!?" when he saw Laxus he grinned and charged after him. "Laxus let's fight!"


	4. Fire Ruins, Protection Renews episode 3

**Sorry for any mistakes! but here is the next chapter/episode of _If it was all Laxus Dreyar_**

The man named Natsu frowned "yeah we didn't find out much. Just some poser he was already knocked out when we got there. Some dude kicked his butt." Laxus looked away scratching the back of his head as if he didn't know what he was talking about. Lucy looked up at him with a confused expression. Natsu shrugged before walking over with a grin "it doesn't matter. I won't give up on Igneel though!" He said before he looked over to Lucy. His eyes went big and he pointed a shaking finger at her. "OHH! Happy is that her!" Natsu yelled jumping up and down. His blue cat looked around him and gasped.

"Yeah Natsu that's the hooded figure I saw! The eyes are the same! How did you know" the little cat exclaimed. Lucy panicked, thinking they were people sent to tack her to her father. She stood to leave but Laxus grabbed her before she even stood up completely and pulled her back beside him and her head to his chest.

"You know her?" Laxus said.

Natsu shook his head and looked down to happy. "Do you?" the cat shook its head. "Nope. We just saw her at the train station she slid down some hill. I noticed the cloak and put two and two together. By the way are you alright it looks like you scratched your leg from that slid?" Laxus looked down to her leg and sure enough a red scratch was visible right above her foot which were covered in sandals.

Lucy cautiously covered it with her hand and narrowed her eyes down to her other hand. "t-thank you. I'm fine" Natsu grinned at her and patted her head surprising her.

"Good! Anyway what are you doing here? What a second" he grabbed her hand that was covering the scar and glanced at the guild mark on the front of her hand. "You're a member?"

Mira came around the bar and smiled. "Laxus found her in Hargeon and asked for her to join the guild. She's been by him the whole time." Natsu stared into Lucy's eyes for a moment as if studying her. "Natsu?"

He blinked a few times before backing up a little, dropping her hand. "Oh sorry. You just have pretty eyes." He frowned before turning around. "They look a lot like….. Never mind" he turned back to her and grinned. "Welcome to the guild lugi!"

Laxus frowned at him. "It's Lucy blaze ass." Natsu's eyes widen

"Oh really! Sorry, sorry. I'm bad at names" he laughed a little nervous like before being tackled to the ground by, once again, a naked gray.

"I saw that Natsu! Trying to put the moves on the new girl huh!" he yelled "smooth, but as you can see, Laxus as her wrapped around his finger"

Natsu growled and threw the other boy off of him "shut up gray! I was not! Like I said she just has nice eyes!" gray stood back up and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I know you're just trying to cover up the fact that you're interested because she's hot" gray said chuckling.

Natsu pounced on him and they fell to the ground in a heap of kicks and punches. Lucy looked up at Laxus with concern "is it safe to let them fight?"

Laxus looked back down at her from the fight with a smirk. "Oh those two? They always fight. Guess you could call them rivals. But to me they are more like….. Step brothers"

Lucy tilted her head to the side a little and thought about it. "Step….brothers?" Laxus had to laugh.

"Mhm, but just what until Erza gets here"

The two boys immediately paused and snapped their heads to Laxus. "ERZA!" they said in unison, before scrambling to get right.

"Chill, she's not back" they sat paused for a few more minutes before resuming to their little battle. Cana frowned over at them behind her barrel.

"Geez you two, cut it out we have a newcomer can you at least be a little considerate and act like gentlemen?"

Elfman walked up and grabbed the two. "You heard the lady. It's not manly to fight in front of the new missy." The two boys glared at him before punching him in the chin sending him flying towards the bar.

"You're in the way!" they yelled before continuing to fight amongst themselves.

"Boys, it seems I have to teach you a lesson about manners" loke said from his crowd of women. His fist lit up with a bright yellow light. Then he joined the fight as well as a couple others. Soon almost the whole guild was in an uproar.

Lucy looked over to Laxus once more. "Are your sure it's safe?"

"Huh?" he glanced back down at her and smirked. He ruffled her hair, nodding. "Yeah kidio. This actually is normal" There was a scream from the middle of the melee and Natsu ran out of it charging to Laxus.

"I said fight me Laxus!" he yelled as his fist lite up with oranges and reds.

"Fire?" Lucy said clenching tightly to Laxus. Her eyes started to tear up as Laxus stood up and shook off his coat with a grin.

"Fine Natsu" he said "just don't cry when you end up in the infirmary." Natsu yelled out a war cry and was about to punch Laxus right as Lucy screamed tears streaming down her face. Natsu froze and Laxus snapped his head back to the Blonde. "Lucy what's wrong" he grabbed Natsu's hand and threw him backwards behind him. Lucy shook her head fiercely and brought her hands up to her eyes. Laxus kneeled down beside her, grabbing her hand. "Lucy what happened?"

Natsu stood up and walked back over to Lucy with a concerned look. "Lucy?"

"NO!" she screamed as Natsu reach out to touch her. "Stay away from me!" she stood up and ran out the guild.

"LUCY!" Laxus called after her. He sighed and ran after her. Natsu stood behind staring at them frozen in place from the reject.

"This is something weighing that young woman down" a voice said high above the guild hall. Mira looked up and saw who was speaking.

"Master? What do you mean?" she said. A short older man jumped down from the stairs and landed in front of the guild hall.

"Laxus has took it upon himself to do something for that child. It maybe the one thing to show him the meaning of love. Mavis knows I can't." Mira stared at her master with a sadden expression.

"Do you believe those two and fix each other?" she said softly.

Master narrowed his eyes at the guild doors. "It is safe to say right now, Laxus needs to wake himself from his own hands and stop hiding from the monster within him. But that doesn't mean he shouldn't have a little help"

Mira frowned before peering over to Natsu still frozen from how Lucy yelled at him. She looked back over to master. "I'll keep an eye on them"

* * *

In the corner of the guild loke had slipped away and frowned down at his hands. They were slightly fading. He closed his eyes and focused. Life came back and his hands went back to normal. He looked up into the ceiling and sighed. "Lucy" he murmured.

* * *

"Do you have any information on my daughter?" a middle aged man said as sat behind a desk and watched the town's guards bow in an apology.

"I'm sorry sir but it seems that a mage from fairy tail has taken her." One said. "We will began to go after them immediately, sir!"

The man looked out his window with an angered expression. "Leave her be for now. But bring me my butler"

"Yes sir!" the guards left and was soon replaced by another man with wavy long purple hair pulled into a pony tail, a few strands spiky at the top. He had a few piercings but the most noticeable one was on his ear a chain hanging down it with a black feather. He on black leather pants and a thin checkered black and white vest. A button up black shirt underneath it. In other words, he was really handsome.

"You called" he said in a silky voice, his blue eyes watching deeply into his master's chocolate ones.

The man behind the desk leaned in and smiled. "Ace, what is the best way to handle this situation? I know you heard."

The butler walked up and planted a seat on the other side of the desk right in front of his master. His lips curled into a smirk and he reach out and lightly slid his hand along the line of his master's jaw. "You are in need of my help?"

"Yes, now answer my question."

The butler looked away and crossed a leg across his other and frowned. "Let's see. I could always go after her. But you won't let me do that will you."

"No, think of something else."

"Fine. How about target this guild she's ran off to. Fairy tail was it? I heard the one who came to her rescue was the master's grandson. Laxus Dreyar."

The man nodded slowly. "Alright but how"

"Leave that to me. There's a few unfaithful members in that guild, known as the thunder tribe. I'll pull my strings and make them my allies. Before long that guild will be nothing."

Ace looked back down at his master and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer. "Why do you want her back so badly, Jude?"

The man frowned at his butler. "I will not let my child ruin my business. She must be feeling some sort of way because of her mother's death but as of now that doesn't matter. I want her back to marry and give birth to the appropriate offspring for this company"

Ace stared at his master before letting him go. "Wonder why you just won't give me her hand in marriage"

Jude smirked. "That is an option. How about this, you bring me my daughter back and you can have her for as long as you want" ace stood stunned at his master before grinning.

"Oh a deal that is. Don't worry I bring her back safe and sound." Ace chuckled and hopped off of the desk walking towards the door before he turned back around. "Just in case this doesn't work you need to have a backup plan. I suggest hiring the guild Phantom Lord. It should be nice to see two guild duking it out." He laughed again before walking out completely.

Jude watched the other man go and looked down to the phone on his desk. "Phantom Lord huh?"

* * *

"Lucy!" Laxus yelled after her. It started raining making his clothes wet and sticking to his body as he ran. Lucy was ahead of him running her cloak flowing behind her. Laxus cursed under his breath and ran as fast as he could and soon within the distance to reach out and grab her. He pulled her back and into his arms. "Lucy what's wrong, why are you running away?"

"I can't!" she yelled. "I can't get near him!"

Laxus pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes. Her hair sticking to her face from being wet and tears running down her face. Everyone seemed to notice the brown orbs, they truly were beautiful. Laxus sighed. "Natsu? Why?"

She looked away. "Fire" she mumbled. "I hate fire. It's the one thing I can't stand. It ruined everything! My life my whole life is ruined because of it"

"Lucy calm down and explain to me what you mean." Laxus waited a moment before she took in a breath and wiped away a tear.

"Fire killed my mother and it was all because of my father." She started to tremble with anger, her fist balled up. "I will never forgive him. He'll try to make me marry someone I don't even know well. All he does is care about money and how his company is doing. I can't tell you anything else but that's why I can't go back to him."

Laxus narrowed his eyes and pulled Lucy back into a hug. She clenched his shirt into her hands and glared at the trees surrounding them. Laxus closed his eyes and grabbed the back of her head pulling her closer to him with his arm around her waist. When he opened his eyes again they were filled with determination and anger.

"Teams are a group of guild mates who go on jobs together and split the money amongst them. Lucy make a team with me." She didn't look away from the trees she was glaring at but she nodded. "I'm going to protect you, even it kills me… I won't let another foolish father hurt his child again. That's a mistake I won't let happen in front of me again. Lucy you have my full protection." Lucy closed her eyes and hummed a small "mhm"

"Trust me" Laxus said. "And I'll keep you safe"

"I trust you"

* * *

**Well there you go everyone! The third chapter/episode of If it was all Laxus Dreyar! I had to come up with a way to tie in the thunder palace arc without Laxus and came up with Ace. So if you like the concept of an oc, I'm very sorry. I didn't want to ignore the whole thunder Palace arc so I had to make one little character to replace Laxus. And before you say it, yes I know the phantom lord arc is before the Thunder Palace one so keep reading and you'll be surprised on how I twist this.**

**But not before the lullaby arc that comes first.**

**So who exactly is Ace and why does he like Lucy so much?**

**What is Jude planning with both Ace and Phantom Lord?**

**Will Lucy accept Natsu or continue to stay away from him because of his magic?**

**Who is Erza?**

**And what does master mean by the monster within Laxus?**

**What is wrong with loke?**

**And is Mira planning something herself?**

**All in the next chapter.**

**Thx for reading!**


End file.
